The present invention relates to testing methods and apparatus and more specifically to methods and apparatus for testing a student's knowledge by the use of a number of plural answer questions.
To facilitate the administration of tests by reducing the time required to effect the scoring thereof, it has become increasingly popular to provide multiple-choice questions. Such multiple-choice tests may be rapidly scored manually through the use of overlays, and computer systems are becoming increasingly popular for electronically scoring the tests. Multiple-choice tests have a major disadvantage in that the correct answer may often be selected by chance and there are no degrees of correctness.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to obviate the disadvantages of multiple-choice questions and to provide a novel method and apparatus for testing a student's knowledge.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for magnifying the degree of error of the student in arriving at the correct response.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for increasing the student's learning by indicating to him the correctness of the answers as the test progresses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus in which the rate of progression through the test is indicated to the student and updated on a question-by-question basis.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and testing apparatus in which the student's score is displayed and updated at the end of each question in the test.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the claims and from the following description of a preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the appended drawings .